Return to Dimmsdale
by morbiusgreen
Summary: Sequel to "The Hope Prophecy'. Liz and I return to Dimmsdale, where we are reunited with old friends, make new ones and prepare for the battle that will determine the fate of Sueñalon. Please read 'The Hope Prophecy' before reading this. Please R&R. Thx.
1. Chapter 1

The hand reached out to grab a hold of the file labeled **Top Secret**. The small file was opened slowly and three small papers were brought out. A voice shouted out with joy.

"I was right! Mr. Green, in the Billiard Room, with the rope! Ha!"

"Aw, you beat me again."

"Now it's time for the 'In your face' dance. In your face! In your face! In your face!"

I leaned back against my bed and laughed. I and my friend Elizabeth Randall, or Liz, as I call her, had been playing Clue all day. It was our summer break. Both of our parents were at our school tying up a few loose ends. My mom was the school secretary and her mom was a teacher there. We had decided that day to play at my house for the day, and not having access to either of our computers since our respective mothers had taken the cords to both of them, we decided to pull out some board games since nothing good was on TV and our X360's had been confiscated.

"Ok, Liz, that's enough. Let's play Settlers of Cataan again."

"No, cuz you always win."

"Ok, fine. Hey, I've got an idea. We could go in the backyard and play airsoft for a while. Wanna?"

"Sure!"

I nodded and retrieved my airsoft weapons from out from the chest in my room. We put on our gear, loaded our guns and went out. I was fortunate to live more outside the city than others so we had a large backyard. We even had a small forest where Liz and I had played since we were little. Now it was mostly used for when Liz and I had our epic airsoft battles, and as such was littered with green, yellow, white and other colored pellets. We would play capture the flag, king of the hill or just have epic battles. It was just another day in the life of two American teens. Little did we know what fate had in store for us.

---

After our epic battle, which ended in a tie, we walked back to the house, exhausted and drenched. We sat down in the kitchen and I made a meal consisting of burgers, fries and fruit juice. When we had started it was sunny, but during the game rain clouds had moved in, which was another reason why we came in. while we ate, a new _Fairly Odd Parents_ was playing on the TV. I had taped it the night before because I had missed the earlier showing. During the commercial, we began to talk about it, because unlike others who "knew" that it wasn't a real place, we knew better. Several months back, we had returned from a most extraordinary adventure. We had been transported to another universe, apparently the universe where the _Fairly Odd Parents_ and _Danny Phantom_ cartoons actually existed, since that is what we found there. We had decided to code name it the Hartman Universe in honor of him. If any wish to read about our particular adventures on that visit, read the first book, **The Hope Prophecy**, which tells of how I fulfilled an eleven billion old fairy prophecy with the help of the Jewelry of Sueñalon.

"It's been almost eight months since we came back, Morb. I miss everybody."

"Join the club. I miss 'em all, especially Betania. She was like the mother. I wonder if we'll be going back."

"Gee, I hope so. But why would we go back? Even if we did, they would most likely bee billions of years ahead of us. No one we knew would even exist except the fairies."

"Whoa, be careful. Don't expect that our time and their time are related. There had to be an outside force that brought us there in the first place. Maybe they, or it, will, if we are needed again, will bring us back to a time where they are still alive."

"Yea, I see your point. Still…" she drifted off. We sat there, staring off into space.

Suddenly I heard a noise coming from my room.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"What?"

"Somebody's in my room."

We silently tip-toed to my room. When we reached it I kicked open the door, holding my airsoft gun at the ready.

Nothing was amiss. At the same time I began to feel that dread sense of foreboding that had preceded our visit to the other universe. I noticed that Liz's expression had subtly changed. I asked what was wrong.

"Oh, I'm just feeling that something important is going to happen."

"Yea, me too. It's like a sense of foreboding, right?"

"Yes! Do you feel it, too?"

"Yea. It's similar to the feeling I experienced before we were transported to the Hartman Universe."

"Hrmmm. Hey, Morb, you don't think—"

"I do."

Suddenly a strong wind began to blow around the room. My door slammed shut and my blinds lowered themselves of their own accord. The room was now dark. Liz was grabbing my arm in fright. I placed my hand over hers in a reassuring gesture.

"Why aren't we flying away?" Liz asked over the roar of the wind. As soon as she asked that, the wind died down to a cool breeze. It was then that my eyes happened to glace over my chest which I had taken my airsoft weapons out of earlier. A light was coming out of the keyhole. I advanced toward it slowly, key in hand. It took me a while to place the key in the keyhole since my hands were unsteady.

I was greeted by a blinding light that filled the whole room. I shielded my eyes. It eventually died down and took on a blue color. I looked through the miscellaneous items stored in that chest. I eventually found the source of the light.

It was the Jewelry of Sueñalon. I pulled it out and held it up for Liz to see. She smiled, but only for a moment. I noticed her gaze had returned to the chest. I slowly turned. The room was once again filled with light. When it died down, I opened my eyes. Instead of a blue light, I noticed another color light emanating from the chest: yellow. I looked through the chest again, wondering what I would find.

The answer astonished me. I found a set of jewelry identical to the Jewelry of Sueñalon except for the color difference. I pulled it out and looked at it. Liz walked up to look at it.

"Oooo. Can I have them, Morb? Please?"

_Give them to her_. Like the last time, no words were spoken, but I somehow knew that I should give them to her. She took them with zeal and excitement.

_Hold on_.

Liz and I grabbed hands, and held on tight. The roof to my room blew off, revealing the same whirlpool of clouds hovering over the room. We closed our eyes and waited.

Eventually, we felt our feet leave the ground. That was the last thing I remember.

* * *

**Ok! New story. Hope you like it!**

**morbiusgreen**


	2. Chapter 2

Birds. Wind blowing through the trees. That was my first conscious memory. I was still a bit dopey from whatever happened to us (We were still unsure how we were transported to the Hartman Universe) so I just lay there gathering my wits.

I heard Liz stir beside me. From the noise, I could tell that we were on grass. But what type of grass? I had never heard any grass that sounded like that (I had learned to be able to tell the differences between grasses during our rule in Fairy World).

I sat up and looked around. What a sight greeted my eyes. The grass was _multiple colors_. Green, red, blue, yellow, fuchsia, anything! By this time, Liz was awake and looking around with just as much wonder as I was. The world looked much more colorful than we had left it. Everything had more color. It didn't look like random colors just thrown together. They looked _natural_. I can't describe it and neither can Liz. You had to have been there.

Liz turned, and her eyes widened even more (if that were possible). I turned and nearly fell down in surprise.

A huge, futuristic-looking city lay in front of us. Tall towers stood serenely and hover-cars flew peacefully past each other.

"It looks like the city at the end of _Channel Chasers_," Liz commented. I looked closely. Sure enough, she was right.

"Hey, if this city looks like the city from _Channel Chasers_—" Liz began excitedly

"—maybe this is the city from _Channel Chasers_!" I finished with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Onward! 'To the battle', as the Fairy Military says."

I smiled at that. The Fairy Military was another thing we had improved on during our rule. Oh, sure they had one, but it wasn't as well trained as the United States Military.

We took a road that looked like it hadn't been used in centuries to get to this city. By the time we got to the city, our feet were sore. I didn't fly because we wanted to enjoy the scenery as much as possible. Liz was right, it was Dimmsdale. We took the day to look around. Unlike last time, we had absolutely nothing, but we still looked around the town. A lot had changed since we were there last. Some stuff, however, hadn't. For example, the Dimmadome, Dimmatower and many other buildings by Doug Dimmadome were still in use, although they looked like they had been redone multiple times.

The city looked like a beacon, a beacon on a tall mountain, like that city on Mt. Zion I had heard about from some Christians from our school. But if they could see what we saw, they would probably agree with me that this city was the greatest looking city that they had ever seen.

We wandered around for the whole day, looking around, marveling. We received a lot of stares from the Dimmsdalians, obviously because of our outlandish clothes. We hardly noticed.

At the end of the day, we realized that we had been walking all day without anything to eat. Since we didn't have any currency for this time, whenever we were, we decided to find people we could trust, someone who knew us.

If he was still alive.

---

We arrived at our destination at around sunset. I must say, the sunsets of that time were much more colorful than any sunsets I've ever seen. The house looked exactly the same as we had remembered, but we knew that it would.

We knocked on the door. We heard nothing for a while. Suddenly, the door burst open. Four dogs threw themselves on us. I was quickly buried in pink and green fur while Liz was lost under purple and blond fur.

"Heel!"

The dogs quickly ran back inside the house. We stood up, brushing off fur from our clothes. When I looked up, I looked into the eyes of a little girl. She had brown hair, glasses, a purple headband, white t-shirt and a purple-checkered skirt. She was smiling nervously.

"Sorry about the dogs. We're babysitting them for a friend of Tommy's."

"That's perfectly alright. Pardon the intrusion, but is this the house of Mr. Timothy Turner?

She looked at us suspiciously. I wondered if he was even alive.

"Yes…" she replied slowly, "Why do you want to know?"

Liz spoke up. "We want to talk to him about something important. You see…" she struggled to think of an excuse as to why we were here.

I piped up. "We're friends of his. It's a matter of business. Do you mind if we came in?"

The girl stared at us, looking as if we had just said that we worked for the Devil himself. However, she slowly opened the door and we walked in, looking around for the dogs.

The house didn't look all that different from when we had been there last. We sat on the couch in the living room.

I asked, "Where is Mr. Turner?"

"My dad is off working. He should be back in about ten minutes." I noticed a scared expression on her face. I wondered what she was so scared about. The next second I _knew_.

_Oh, no…_

"_GET BACK HERE, TWERP!_"

The voice was a mechanized version of Vicky. It was quickly followed by a little boy the same size as the girl running into the room, followed closely by a floating android that looked like Vicky. The boy ran and hid behind the couch. It came in, knives and flame throwers primed and ready for extermination. It noticed us and quickly put away its implements of destruction.

"_Why, hello there, sir and ma'am. I am the Vic_—"

It never got to tell us its designation. It suddenly fell apart in a shower of blue sparks. Liz looked at me surreptitiously and gave me a furtive smile. I smiled slyly back. My finger was slyly pointed at the floating android, still glowing blue.

"What happened," the little boy asked. I shrugged. For the first time, I got a good look at him. He had raven black hair, a pink crown and shirt, black pants and those familiar buckteeth.

"Tommy, Tammy? Anyone home?" a man with the same buckteeth and a suit on stepped through the door and began to take off his work clothes.

"DADDY!!!"

They screamed so loud that my ears started ringing. Fortunately, another neat Sueñalo trick I had learned was how to heal. I healed myself and Liz while the man slowly and gently wrestled with his children.

"Ahem, Mr. Timothy Turner?"

He turned. A small look of surprise crossed his face, but it was quickly gone.

"Yes? What can I do you for?"

We stood up and straightened our clothes. "A matter of business," I replied.

"_Urgent_ business," Liz added.

"Do you have a private study where we can talk?"

"Uh, yes I do. Come this way, please."

We were led up the stairs and into what was formerly the game room of the house. I closed the door behind us and made it soundproof using Sueñalo. This conversation could not be heard by anybody, since the topic I wished to discuss was sensitive, and I didn't want anyone else to hear it.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait and the crummy ending for the chapter. Been busy njoying our snow days. Anyway, hope you all like it!**

**morbiusgreen**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, guys! How've you been these past two hundred years?"

_That_ statement threw us off guard.

"Two hundred years? What year is it, Timmy?"

"Why, it's 2267, of course. Where have you been?"

"Uh…"

We hadn't told anybody from the Hartman Universe where we had actually come from, so we made up a story about how we had been frozen for those two hundred years in an asteroid in the Alpha Centauri system after going there to investigate something.

"I never heard about this, and I ought to know. I'm the human ambassador to Fairy World."

Our eyes widened in astonishment, and then we smiled and told him how lucky he was to have a job like that.

"So, anyway, back to my first question. How are you?"

"As well as can be expected, considering where we've been for the past two hundred years. And you are to understand that what we've just told you is classified information, something the human ambassador to Fairy World shouldn't have been told in the first place," I replied

"Of course."

"How about you? What have _you_ been up to these past two hundred years?" Liz asked, obviously wanting to know who the mother of the twins was, as did I.

"Grew up, graduated from college looking like I did when I was ten, got married and had my two kids after you two disappeared, got the job as the human ambassador thanks to Cosmo and Wanda, bought this house from Mom and Dad after they no longer needed it and could move. They live on the retirement colony on the Moon now."

Liz couldn't take it anymore.

"Who was the lucky woman?"

"My one true love, now known as Trixie Turner, formerly known as Trixie Tang."

I secretly winked at Liz. We'd been having the age-old argument over whom Timmy is married to at the end of _Channel Chasers_. I was a Timmy-Trixie fan and Liz was a Timmy-Tootie fan. Just to be nice (or possibly to rub it in, I couldn't tell) I remarked that the girl looked a lot like the girl we used to baby-sit.

"Oh, you mean Tootie?"

We nodded.

"Funny story, really. After we got married, Trixie told me that she and Tootie were cousins. Fancy that."

Another shock. I never would have placed any bet on that, although I had had my suspicions.

"How's your job, Timmy?"

"It's awesome! I get to remember fairies and work around them too!"

"How does that work with your wife? How do you cover for it?"

"Oh, I tell her that I work for Vicky Co. It's run by Vicky, who makes babysitting robots. You both saw one out there, right? I don't know how that happened. Do you?"

"Nope," I lied smoothly, "we were just standing there and it came apart."

"Speaking of Vicky, how are Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Betania?"

"I don't get to see them much, but I did see them just two weeks ago. They're all doing great. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof got a godchild in Dimmsdale, I heard."

"Yes, indeed…" I trailed off, not knowing how to break it to him. Liz saved me.

"We know who they were assigned to, Timmy."

He noticed the gravity in her voice and both of our stern looks at him. His eyes widened as he realized the truth.

"No…"

"Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were assigned to your children, Timmy. Yours and Trixie's."

"But why?"

"The Vicky-Bot. Believe me, we don't know what to think either. I hope Ivy isn't back. When was the last time you saw Vicky?"

"About a year ago. How was I to know that my children were experiencing what I swore would never happen to them?"

I replied, "Like we said, we have no clue. I gave Vicky specific instructions not to take the headband off. I sure hope she didn't."

I could tell that Timmy was beside himself with shame and guilt. He was sitting on the desk chair, head in his hands, looking like he was on the verge of tears. I figured I would be too if my children were being babysat by a homicidal maniac.

"Here, let me show you," I said. I held out my hand to the middle of the floor. Blue energy began to spread the floorboards apart, showing him his children and the four fairies floating beside them.

"I…don't…believe…it…"

I felt sorry for him.

"Timmy, let's go. We should get some answers."

He nodded. I closed the one-way Sueñalo window (another neat trick I'd learned the last time I was there) and unsound proofed the door. I made everyone invisible and we walked silently downstairs. We positioned our selves in the middle of the children and fairies. We listened in on their conversation.

"I can't believe we have to put up with these stupid VickyBots!" Tammy was speaking.

"Yea, I mean, we tell him about it all the time and he still doesn't seem to get it."

"Cheer up, guys. I'm sure thing's will change eventually. I just have a feeling about this."

"You bet they will!" Timmy said out of the blue.

Sighing, I made everybody visible. Ignoring the stares I received from the twins, I walked over to Timmy and said, "You couldn't wait, could you?"

He shrugged and smiled. I laughed and so did Liz. We turned back to the twins. They were staring at us all, but especially at me.

"Uh, yea. I think we have some explaining to do."

* * *

**Here's another chapter. Hope you like. If it's not as good, it's because I've been in the snow we're getting here in the Northwest (which is, coincidentally, where I live). SMKLOL!!!***

**morbiusgreen**

***_S_mack _M_y _K_nee _L_aughing _O_ut _L_oud. A couple friends and I made it up. Spread the word.**


	4. Chapter 4

It took us about an hour and a half to explain to the Turner twins about our last visit here. We stuck with the amnesia story, told how we ended up here, baby-sat their dad for a year, defeated Ivy, how we became the monarchs of Fairy World and how we had been trapped inside an asteroid in the Alpha Centauri system for two hundred years. Timmy filled us in on all that had been happening in the years we had missed. Apparently, Earth had been colonizing its sister planets for the past two hundred years. A couple years after we had disappeared, Earth's first extraterrestrial colony was established on the Moon. After that, many humans left Earth and settled down on the other Earthlike worlds in the Solar System.

"How come we never heard of you two?" Tammy asked after we were done explaining.

Wanda spoke up. "We were given specific instructions by Jorgen never to tell our godchildren about them. I don't know why, he just did."

"How did Vicky revert to her evil ways?" I asked.

"We're not sure," Betania replied. "About a year ago the FIA reported that she had disappeared, no trace of her was to be found. She had formed the Vicky Co., which I'm sure you've heard about. For a long time, she made nice babysitting androids. As soon as she disappeared, Vicky Co. came out with a new Vicky-Bot. About the same time, demands for fairies went up. We're spread very thin. You've come back just in time."

"So I see. Does anybody have a recent picture of Vicky?"

Betania pulled a small piece of plastic out of her pocket and handed it to me. The date on it was a year ago, April 23, 2266 at a press conference. It was a short video of her walking through a crowd to her hover-limo. She still had on the Anti-Icy headband. She was smiling, but I could see behind the smile a hint of worry and fear. Liz looked over my shoulder at the short video as well. We both frowned. We were both thinking the same thing, "What happened?"

Uh, Morbius, Elizabeth, I forgot to introduce my children. This is Tommy and this is Tammy. In case you hadn't noticed, they're twins."

"I did notice," I replied. I shook their hands, and Liz did the same.

""Timmy, is there anything that you wish to say to your children?" Liz asked.

He nodded. With a shamed expression, he apologized for his pig-headedness and having not paying attention to them enough. While he was doing that, I pulled Liz into the kitchen for a private discussion.

"Uh, Liz, are you sure this was such a good idea? Revealing Tommy and Tammy's godparents to Timmy. Won't this have some repercussions?"

"Like what? You think that Jorgen's going to come in and take Cosmo, Wanda and Poof away?"

"Liz, Da Rules are Da Rules. There are no exceptions."

"Unless the king makes one." Liz smiled, looking at me with a sly look. I knew what she was thinking.

"Ah, ha ha ha! Right! I love the way your little mind works."

The ground suddenly shook. I counted the waves of the ground. I smiled and rubbed my hands with pleasure. This was going to be fun. Liz looked at me with an odd look.

"There he is," I said. "Let's go"

We snuck back and looked out into the living room. Sure enough, there was Jorgen with a Fairy Neuralyzer pointed at everybody. He had already neuralyzed them. We stepped into plain view. A look of realization swept over Liz.

"Oh, no! What do we do?" Liz said that in a false panic, enough that Jorgen could here it. He turned to us with a disdainful look, which changed to one of confusion when he looked at us more closely.

"Fear not, my darling, I shall handle this."

It took all my strength to keep from laughing. I stretched out my hand. A bright blue beam of energy emerged from my fingertips and touched the neuralyzer. It shattered in a shower of blue sparks. Jorgen's eyes widened in horror. He knew what I was going to do next. The energy reached out and hit him straight in the chest. He flew back and hit the wall with a loud thud. He slid down, unconscious. The energy also touched everyone who had been neuralyzed, restoring their memories. They stood up, shaking their heads.

I cracked my neck and hands and said with satisfaction. "I love doing that to Jorgen; it's so fun just to see him go down." I lifted him up in a blue bubble and left him floating there.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing. Everyone else joined me. I was rolling on the floor and smacking my knee, it was so funny. Everyone else was practically doing the same.

At the end of the laugh, our sides were aching and tears were flowing freely from our eyes. Tommy and Tammy wished up some tissue boxes, which we all took.

"Pardon me, sir, but why didn't you make a tissue box?" Tommy asked me.

"Oh, that's one thing I haven't perfected yet. It always comes out a fire breathing dragon for some reason."

"You mean like this?"

Cosmo raised his wand, but not before we all shouted, "COSMO, NO!" We were a bit too late, though. A dragon appeared out of nowhere and began to tear apart the house.

"Cosmo!"

My tone was a stern one. He cowered behind Wanda, shaking.

"Cosmo, get rid of that thing **now**."

He raised his wand with an uncertain and unsteady hand. The dragon vanished in a cloud of green smoke.

"Excuse me, sir, but couldn't you have gotten rid of it yourself?" Tammy this time.

I sat back down and sighed.

"I can't do everything, you know. That's another thing I am unable to do: interfacing between æther and sueñalo. You see, a long time ago, fairies were just like humans. No powers, no floating, nothing. They just went on with there everyday lives like you and me. But one day, eleven billion years ago, a fairy scientist found a place called Æther World. It was a world of immense power. He was the one who created the Big Wand, the conduit through which all fairy magic flows from. But his next discovery was his greatest ever. He discovered the land of Sueñalon which made Æther World look like a low-level light, because Sueñalon was the legendary Land of Dreams. He actually died to keep its power away from evil. Oh, and I should tell you that, uh, everything I've just told you is classified at the highest level."

"Not anymore," Betania interjected.

"Oh, well, ok then. So you see, I can't manipulate anything that fairies make or do and they can't manipulate anything that I make or do, which can be both good and bad."

"Oh, ok."

Fate chose that moment to open the garage door, revealing a grocery-laden Trixie. She stepped in, followed by some type of service bots. She placed the groceries on the counter.

"Wow, the stores are getting crowded. The holiday season is beginning to—AAAAAH!"

She had turned around. She was staring with a frightened expression at the four floating fairies. She then looked beyond them at the living room.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?"

I looked behind me, as did everybody else. The house was a mess. Half the wall was burned off.

"Cosmo," I said, "clean that up **now."**

He raised his wand. Instantly the house was clean as a whistle.

"Trixie-pixie, sit down. We need to talk."

* * *

**Here's another chapter. Yay! Hope everybody had a Merry Christmas and I wish everybody a Happy New Year!**

**morbiusgreen**


	5. Chapter 5

It took another hour for Timmy, Tommy and Tammy to explain to Trixie about our last visit here. We had snuck out so we were not "introduced" to Trixie. While that was going on, Liz and I were in Timmy's office, sitting there. Well, Liz was. I was pacing the room, fretting.

"Trixie-pixie! What kind of a nickname is that!? Pixies are evil!" I wasn't sure whether to laugh or fume. "And what about why we were brought here?"

"Morb, you need to calm down. They need to do this."

I sighed and sat down, nodding. For the first time since we had discovered the glowing jewelry, I remembered that Liz had an identical version of my jewelry.

"Hey, Liz! Have you felt any headaches since we got here?"

"No, why?"

"Because of the jewelry. Remember last time?"

She nodded. The last time we had come, I had received a couple headaches due to the Jewelry of Sueñalon I had picked up.

"Hrmmm…" I stood up and walked over to her. I looked deep into her eyes. I had noticed in myself a distinct look in my eyes that was distinct from everybody else's. I figured out that it had to do with the Jewelry. I could see the look in her eyes, but only slightly.

"Alrighty, Liz, I think it's time I try and teach you how to use your jewelry properly."

She clapped and giggled like a little child who had just received a gift on Christmas. I materialized a couple of yoga mats, one blue and the other yellow. I then turned off the lights and lit a couple of candles. I sat on the blue one and assumed the lotus position. Liz sat down on the other mat and stared at me with excited eyes.

"Let us begin the first lesson."

I made a spoon appear and placed it on the ground in between us.

"Now, watch me." I stared at the spoon intensely. A blue glow began to form around it. It began to rise off of the ground. One inch, tow inches, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, finally holding steady at one foot precisely. I then made it float slowly down and land softy on the ground, the precise spot from where it had begun its journey.

"Now, the way to do this is to concentrate on nothing but the spoon. Put all else out of your mind. Nothing else exists but you and the spoon. Use your _mind_. Bend nature to your will. It's just like dream power. Well, it is dream power. You know how it is in dreams. You can do anything once you realize it's a dream. Now, try. Concentrate."

She gulped and stared at the spoon. Beads of sweat soon began to flow freely from her blond hair and down onto her face. After about a minute, a faint yellow glow began to permeate the spoon. It grew brighter and brighter until it was as bright as mine had been. It began to rise, so slowly at first that if I hadn't had Sueñalo-enhanced vision I wouldn't have been able to see. It began to speed up. Suddenly, it shot up and hit the ceiling with breakneck speed. On impact it burst through the roof.

"Oops."

"Patience, my child. I didn't get it at first. In time, you will be as good as me, if not ten times as better." I began to snicker. Liz soon joined me and soon we were holding each other, laughing.

After the epic battle I had with Ivy related in the previous book, Mav's experience left my Jewelry and I was all alone. I had to learn how to use Sueñalo all over again. Fifty years after, I was still messing up some spells, but I was a lot better.

After we had drained our tear ducts of what tears they had left, we sat back on the mats, breathing heavily, occasionally breaking out in laughter for a could of seconds.

The door suddenly burst open. It was Timmy.

"Hey, you guys, Trixie wants to meet you, the right way this time."

We nodded and stood up. We followed him downstairs and into the living room. Trixie was sitting there, Tammy on one side and Tommy on the other, comforting her. Her eyes were bloodshot. She had obviously been crying.

I walked up to her and extended a hand. "So, you're the famous Trixie that Timmy always used to talk about when we used to baby-sit him. If Timmy hasn't already told you, my name is Morbius Verde and this is my friend, Elizabeth Randall."

She took my hand and shook it. She shook Liz's hand as well.

"You used to baby-sit Timmy? That's impossible. You'd at least look a little older than us."

"Well, uh…" I knew that someone would ask us about the aging factor eventually, but I hadn't come up with a suitable excuse yet.

Liz saved our cover, again.

"The ice we were encased in during our two hundred year had some type of regenerative property. We tried to bring some back with us, but we lost it somewhere in the vicinity of Neptune."

She nodded at that.

"So, where are you two from?"

"Didn't Timmy tell you?"

"No."

So we began to tell our cover story again, this time adding the fact that we were orphans and that our parents had died in a car crash. We added this because she asked us who our parents were.

After our "explanation," she asked us other things about our last visit, and we answered them to the best of our ability. After the questions, she asked me for a demonstration of Sueñalo.

"I don't know, I—"

"Oh, come on. Please?" The twins were on their knees, smiling up at me.

I sighed.

"All right, but just this one."

"YAAAAY!"

"Someone bring me a cup. I'm going to do a relatively simple trick."

Tommy and Tammy ran to the kitchen and both brought me a cup. I thanked them and placed one on Cosmo's head and the other on Wanda's.

"Okay, you two. Hold still."

"Uh, you sure about this?"

"Positively." I pointed both my index fingers at the cups. I took careful aim and fired, so to speak. Blue electricity came out of both fingers and hit both cups dead on. They both flew back into the wall and slid down the curtains.

I turned back to Trixie and raised both eyebrows twice.

"Convinced?" She nodded. "Good. Now, we need a plan to discover what has happened to Vicky."

We sat down around a table that I created and began the planning.

* * *

**Another chapter. Thanks for commenting, my one and only commenter. And I'm sorry for not answering your question, yes, Danny will be in it but he probably won't play an important roll. I just have to keep writing. My characters are alive! AAAAA! Smklol. Anyway, have a Happy New Year!**

**morbiusgreen**

**p.s. I'm wondering if anybody who is interested has Facebook, Skype, Yahoo Messenger or MSN Messenger. More info on on my profile page if anyone is interested.**


	6. Chapter 6

It took us about ninety minutes to figure out what we were going to do to find out what happened to Vicky. So many ideas were floated around that at times I was so confused that I couldn't think straight. Eventually, however, we came to an agreement on a plan. We needed our other friends from Amity Park, however.

Liz and I then asked if we could baby-sit the Turner twins. Timmy and Trixie agreed almost without thought. We then spent the rest of the afternoon and evening reminiscing about our last visit. Tommy and Tammy even stuck around to listen to our stories. They seemed to find them highly amusing and interesting. Liz and I did most of the storytelling. I must admit, I do not think I am much of a storyteller. Liz, on the other hand, was a superb storyteller. I was even impressed with her abilities. I would never have thought that she would be the storytelling type.

Pretty soon, the twin's bedtime arrived. Despite their wining and complaining about not being able to hear the rest of the story (we had only gotten to the halfway point in our story and had begun to relate some amusing anecdotes from our first year) but we promised that we would tell them later.

Satisfied with that, the twins hurried off to their bedroom, which happened to be Timmy's old bedroom, the only thing being different being that they slept in the bunk bed that Timmy's older brother that he had wished for had made. Poof joined them.

Timmy, Trixie, Cosmo, Wanda, Betania, Liz and I stayed up and continued to reminisce. Liz and I then fell to asking questions about the details of their lives, what had happened to them, how Timmy got his job, what godchildren were Cosmo, Wanda and Betania assigned to etc.

Soon, I looked to my bottom right at the holographic clock that seemed to be floating in the middle of the room (Liz and I had asked the fairies to give us state-of-the-art LINCs, which stood for Laser Interfacing Network Computer. Basically, it was a pair of small but fast computers that were placed surgically into each eye so that the wearer could connect to the Interplanetary Grid, the internet of this time). It was getting extremely late. The time was 11:38 P.M. PST, or so the LINCs said.

"Whoa! We should get some rest. Tomorrow begins our search for Vicky."

The rest looked off to the side. They agreed with me completely. Timmy stood up and ordered the house computer to bring out the cots for me and Liz. Two floating cots came down the stairs and took up positions right next to each other.

"You can program the cots with the LINCs. Firmness, softness, whatever you want. The instruction guide will show you how. Good night!"

Timmy and Trixie went upstairs to bed. The lights dimmed. I had found the night vision setting on the LINCs and activated that. I was so overwhelmed with the advances that I decided to not use my Sueñalo powers for anything except for emergencies.

Because we were able to figure things out easily, it took us five minutes to figure out how to adjust the cots. Pretty soon we were fast asleep.

---

The next morning we woke up to the sound of humming and beeping. The message _Good Morning Morbius_ was flashing in the middle of my eyes. I got up and went to the kitchen. Trixie was sitting there, waiting for something it seemed. I inquired as to what the noises were about. She replied that she was making breakfast. I nodded and sat down. I began to fiddle around with my LINCs. I was doing just that when Liz walked in. she took one look at me and burst out laughing. After a couple of seconds I realized why. I must have looked ridiculous with my eyes darting back and forth, scrolling through information.

Pretty soon, everyone was in the kitchen, eating. Even the fairies were there. The twins were anxious to hear more of the story from the night before. We began where we had left off.

After a while, Timmy interrupted and said that we needed to execute our plan. The twins were a bit sad at that, but we promised to finish it later. They went back upstairs to play with each other.

"Alrighty, then. You know the plan backwards and forwards?" I was asked by Trixie. I replied in the affirmative. "Good."

I suddenly remembered something "Timmy, come here for a second."

He walked over. I suddenly grabbed his temples and pressed my fingers into them. My hands seemed to _disappear_ into his head. Information began to stream from his head to mine. I had developed the ability to sneak into other people's minds and read them. In essence, at this time I was searching his mind for the skill to drive the Turner's hover-truck.

My hands came back out of his head. I now knew how to work the truck.

"Whoa…what did you just do?" Trixie was staring at me with a horrified look on her face. Timmy was standing there with a blank stare. Trixie ran up to her husband and called a chair over. She placed him in it and tried to talk to him.

"He'll be fine in about five minutes."

"What did you do?"

I proceeded to explain in simple terms what I had done to Timmy. She relaxed, but only a little.

I walked out to the car. Liz followed me. We climbed in. I used my newly-found skills to begin to pilot the vehicle. Even with the modern technology, one still needed to be at the wheel of any vehicle.

As the truck began to ascend and the systems compensated for the pace of ascension, Liz and I fell to talking.

Liz started by commenting, "In all my years of ruling, I never would have dreamed of technology like this."

"Yea, well, we're here now, so we should make like typical teenagers and act like we know everything. Of course, we need to figure out how to use our LINCs. While I was searching through Timmy's mind, I discovered that LINCs are the most advanced piece of technology in this day and age."

"Yea, about that. Where, when and how did you learn that?"

"Oh, it was about in the middle of our first visit here. I was walking around in the Amazon somewhere. I accidentally tripped and fell on a small animal. My hand went through her. Somehow I knew her thoughts at that moment."

"Hrmmm…"

We were silent for a while. Finally, we arrived at our destination. The large, flashing holographic sign flashed the words _VickyCo_.

"Alright. This is it," I said as we climbed out. I made us look like important business people and we walked to the entrance.

We walked in. At a floating desk sat a young lady hologram.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, we are here to talk with the president of VickyCo about a big business deal that we are willing to offer.

"I'm sorry, but the president—"

"No, no. It's ok, Miss Wilma. I'll take care of it."

The voice we heard sounded very familiar. We turned around.

And saw—

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update. Busy week. Had a b-day party with friends today and during this past week I've just been trying to transition back to schoolwork. I'e also been working on my other fanfic "Fireworks." Anyway, read and enjoy. And review plz.**

**morbiusgreen**


	7. Chapter 7

—_him_.

We never expected to see _him_ here. I was asking myself how in the world _he_ had gotten himself mixed up in all this and I was sure Liz was thinking the same.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Denzel Q. Crocker, the Vice-President of VickyCo."

He looked a lot different than we remembered him. He looked about ten years younger, but, I guess genetic modification will do that. He no longer had his ears on his neck; neither did he have a hunch on his back and he had perfect teeth. In fact, he looked similar to his childhood self before he lost Cosmo and Wanda. He held out his hand in a seemingly polite manner.

Not wanting to, but knowing it was the well-mannered thing to do, I shook the outstretched hand. Liz did the same.

"Would you like a tour of the factory here?" We replied in the affirmative, and he led us through a large set of plasma doors.

The factory looked a lot bigger on the inside than it did the outside, mostly because part of it was underground.

Trying not to show my true feelings about him, I commented on the impressive amount of work VickyCo had done over the years it was in business.

"Oh, yes. As you may already know, Vicky started out in MIT, where she received her degree in robotics an androids. Soon after, she opened her first shop here in Dimmsdale where she made robots that helped out people do household chores and odd jobs here and there. However, she expressed a desire to return to her livelihood: babysitting. She used to baby-sit a long time ago, mostly to my former students."

Acting surprised, I said that I never knew that he was a teacher.

"Yes, I was. But after Vicky visited Dimmsdale Elementary she offered me a job as a worker here because she noticed that my job there was causing me too much stress. I happily agreed. The work here was good for my stress and soon I felt a lot better. Vicky noticed how well I worked and offered me a desk job. It paid more, so I accepted. After a couple of years, the former Vice President retired and moved to the one of the Lunar Retirement Colonies. Vicky asked me to take his place, which I did. That was two years ago."

He showed us around the factory and explained things about it to us. Using Sueñalo, we recorded everything in our rings. Before we had come in, I had shown Liz how to do just that. She had gotten it almost immediately. I was a bit jealous of that, but I was mostly impressed and proud, proud like a parent when his child utters his or her first words.

After the tour, he asked what brought us here.

"We wish to speak to President Vicky on an important matter of business. It's for her eyes only."

"I'm sorry, but your trip here was in vain then. She refuses to speak to anyone except me."

_Odd_, I thought, _but if that's the way he wants to play then let's go with it_. I broadcasted this thought to Liz's mind. I saw her head nod slightly.

"Will you at least tell her that someone wishes to speak with her?"

Crocker seemed to consider this.

"I can try, but I can promise nothing." He walked off to a terminal and punched in a code. Vicky's face appeared on the screen. We couldn't hear the conversation, but we could tell from the expression on Crocker's face, we apparently couldn't see her.

"President Vicky says that no one is to see her. I'm sorry."

"Very well. Here is my company's business card. If she has a change of mind, call us." I gave him the number to my LINCs.

We left the factory, even more confused that ever.

"Did anything about his behavior seem strange to you?" I asked as we removed our Sueñalo disguises and entered the car.

"You mean EVERYTHING?"

I nodded and agreed at that. No argument there. Everything about him seemed strange. _Whatever happened to his spasms of "FAIRY GOD-PARENTS!"?_

I stated what was on my mind.

"I think he's putting on an act. Something tells me that he has something to do with Vicky's disappearance. He knows more than he's letting on."

"Are you wanting to do some sleuthing?"

I turned to her. I must have had a gleam in my eyes because she said "You have that look in your eyes again. And don't get all innocent on me and say, 'What look?' because I've known you too long, mister."

We laughed. Then the long wait began.

We sat there for a three hours, watching for an air car or limo to arrive. Finally, we saw him walking out of the factory. He was disguised but we could see that it was him. He got in a small, dirty car and started his anti-gravs. The car slowly rose and floated out of the employee garage. After a couple of seconds, I activated our anti-gravs and floated out.

Liz saw the car first. I slowly pulled up behind it, "accidentally" bumping it. He didn't even seem to notice. He just pulled out into the main air highway. What he didn't know was that we had attached a tracking device to his rear bumper with the "accidental" bump we had given him. It was of Sueñalo origin so no one would ever be able to track it except Sueñalo users. We pulled out into traffic as well. After a while, we pulled in to a floating restaurant. Using my powers I rearranged the technology in a way so that it would be on auto pilot until it reached the Turner house. I grabbed Liz and turned me and her transparent. Liz climbed onto my back and we begun our flight. We activated our LINCs. On it, we saw the Sueñalo Tracker blinking at regular intervals, showing us Crocker's progress.

"Hey, Morb, can you teach me to fly?"

Often times, whenever she said my name in that tone of voice, she was scared. I reassured her and told her that when we were done, I would teach her to fly. I could feel some tension flow out of her.

We kept flying until I felt too weak to fly. Fortunately, Crocker turned and floated down towards the ground. I thought he was going to land.

Boy was I wrong.

The ground opened up and received the car. It began to close.

"Uh, it's closing."

"Oh really, you THINK! Stop side-seat driving, ok! I can handle this!"

Even as I said those words, I had my doubts. Intangibility wasn't my strongest Sueñalo power. I sped up. Liz held on to my neck for dear life, almost chocking me.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

We barely squeezed through. Fortunately, I had plenty of room to stop. Liz got off of me after we had landed. We were still invisible. Crocker emerged from the dirty car and tore off his disguise. In the dark he looked even more hideous than he had in the light, almost like a demon.

We followed him down a series of corridors and down some stairs. Finally he stopped at a door and pulled out a set of electronic keys. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Liz and I looked around, but one thing in the room arrested our attention. We couldn't believe what we saw…

* * *

**The next part oughta be good. If anyone wants to take a stab as to what we saw, by all means, go ahead and do so. Anyway, how am I doing so far? I would appreciate sound advice on how to improve. Thank you.**

**morbiusgreen**


	8. Chapter 8

We had entered a small room that might as well have been considered a jail or dungeon. It fit the description well enough: dark, dank, stinking of a putrid odor that I couldn't identify (I didn't really want to know what it was, either). In the middle of the furniture-lacking room sat a lone figure strapped down with extremely strong ropes to an old wooden chair.

"Wake up, little worm!"

Crocker picked up a bucket a bucket of water and splashed it on the figure tied to the chair. We couldn't tell who the person was, but I had a guess as to who it was. I leaned down to whisper to Liz who I thought it was.

"Vicky."

She beat me to it. I nodded in agreement and stood back up. Crocker walked over and removed the blindfold with one swift movement.

There was Vicky, looking like she hadn't gotten any sleep in days. Her hair was dirty and greasy. It obviously hadn't been washed in days, if not months. Her clothes were as dirty as her hair, covered in a mixture of dried blood, grease, oil and dirt. Bruises were spread all over her face, and I was sure those weren't the only ones.

She moaned as Crocker slapped her, louder as she was hit in the gut. She had a dejected look on her face, as if she had decided to give up long ago.

"Why don't we go and rescue her?" Liz asked.

"We will, don't worry. First, we should find out what's going on and why Crocker is holding Vicky hostage."

She nodded. I told her to stay and watch Vicky. I followed Crocker through a series of ancient doors. Judging by the surroundings I gathered that this place used to be a mall. On closer inspection, I realized that it was the sight of the former mall that had been outside of Dimmsdale. I checked my LINCs. Apparently, this mall had been sold to an anonymous buyer around 135 years ago and had disappeared shortly thereafter.

Although I found that interesting, it was not relevant to the task at hand. I had to fly in order to catch up. So that I wouldn't alert him to the fact that I was following him, I hovered behind him.

He walked through the store to a pair of large doors. He pushed them open, revealing a surprisingly clean room, in which a floating desk sat. At the desk sat a relatively young woman.

I forgot about it, however as they started talking.

Crocker started by telling the woman about our visit.

"A couple of business-people came to see Vicky."

"What did you tell them?"

"What else? What I always tell anyone who comes to see her."

She stood up from her work and began to pace the room. At length, she stopped, fear in her eyes. She turned back to Crocker and asked, "Do you think they were agents from you-know-who?"

He seemed to ponder this. After a while he replied, "I don't think so. He hasn't acted in a long while, and I don't think he ever will again. He's gone"

"Don't be too sure. He has already hindered our progress once. Just because he hasn't acted this long doesn't mean he won't return. He and his accomplices."

"You are too paranoid. You seriously need to relax. Operation S.F.M. will proceed as planned. And in the unlikely event that he or his accomplices show up, they are powerless to stand in our way."

I was unsure who they were talking about, but the woman seemed vaguely familiar from her tone of voice and motions of her hands. They continued.

"Is Stage One even complete yet?" the woman asked.

"It is almost complete. Soon, our names will be known throughout the Solar System." Here he laughed in the evil way that I had always seen him laugh. The woman smiled evilly, and then laughed in a way that reminded me of someone from my past, but no one I could place.

After they had stopped laughing, the woman asked, "Are all our agents in place?"

"Yes, they are."

"What about Vicky? Do we still need her? Won't it look bad when she 'commits suicide' after we no longer need her?"

"No, it won't. I've already planned for that. You see, VickyCo is going to experience some 'major setbacks' when we no longer need Vicky. She'll lose a lot and be so depressed. I've even drugged her and had her sign her own suicide note."

"Brilliant! I wonder why I didn't team up with you before."

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that soon we'll be victorious over all."

"Yes, we will. MUAHAHAHA!!!"

They began to laugh up a storm. It grew so loud that I had to cover my ears. Eventually, they stopped. Crocker looked to the side, obviously to find out the time from his LINCs.

"Whoa! I need to get back to the factory. People might get suspicious."

"Yes, you should go."

He opened the door and left. I followed him to Vicky's cell and then stopped. Crocker gave Vicky a parting punch and then walked to his car. I didn't follow him out.

I floated over to Liz, who was sitting next to Vicky, keeping an eye out for her.

"Does she know we're here?" I asked. Even though we were right next to her, she could not hear us unless I wanted her to.

"No, she doesn't. What did you find out?"

"Only that Crocker and some mystery woman are using Vicky for their own nefarious purposes. What those purposes are I do not know, but I do know that it isn't safe here for Vicky. They're going to kill her when they don't need her anymore."

"Oh my gosh! The little brutes!"

"My sentiments exactly. C'mon, let's get her free."

I waved my hand. Instantly we were visible. Vicky looked up at us with fear.

"Oh, no. Am I hallucinating now? I kind of had suspicions that this would happen after the prolonged torture I've endured."

"No, Vicky, it's us. Don't you remember us, from two hundred and fifty years ago? I gave you the Anti-Ivy headband, remember?"

She looked hard at us. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh, thank the Dreamer! Please get me out of here!"

"That's what Liz is doing right now." _Thank the Dreamer? Where did that come from? Who's the Dreamer?_

**Whatever the phrase meant, it's interesting.**

_Liz? You can read minds now?_

**Yes, I can. I practiced while you were gone.**

I smiled and nodded at that as I helped Vicky up slowly. She felt and looked like a skeleton. Thankfully she still had the Anti-Ivy head band on.

"Let's get out of here," I said. I focused all of my thoughts on becoming intangible. I could feel Liz joining my effort by giving me mental support. We finally became intangible and we flew out of that dreadful place. As we flew away, my only thought was, _That was too easy…_

* * *

**oooOooo! Now what's next? Stay tuned, and thank you for reading.**

**morbiusgreen**


	9. Chapter 9

As we flew back, I related to Liz the specifics of my little adventure. She listened as well as she could, considering that we were flying and carrying a person. After I was done, she asked me wha I knew she would ask.

"Was it Miss Doombringer?"

"No." And that settled that.

We flew on silently, or at least, we didn't say anything. Eventually, we spotted the Turner house. We flew down gently, so as not to wake Vicky, who, surprisingly, had fallen asleep. But I could understand. She had endured so much, it was no wonder she could fall asleep in the middle of the troposphere. Standing on the lawn was a large group of people which consisted of Timmy and Trixie Turner, Tommy and Tammy Turner, Danny Fenton, Samantha Fenton, Jazz Fenton and Tucker Foley and a girl of about ten, I thought. I assumed she was a neighborhood girl because she was playing with the twins.

I greeted them by their real names, not their nicknames. "Hello, Daniel, Samantha, Jasmine and Tucker."

"Just call us Danny, Sam, Jazz and Tuck please."

"Of course, sorry. How have you been?"

Before I could answer, the girl ran up to Danny, pointed to me and Liz and said, "Dad! Dad! They can fly just like you, Dad!"

Sam immediately said, "Katherine Marie Fenton! You know it's rude to point. Neither do we talk about Dad's flying. Understand, young lady?"

"Yes Mom."

"It's ok, Sam," I reassured her, "we all know about Danny's powers."

"Yea, I know. I'm still a bit worried that someone might find out who he is by spying. Someone like Vlad Masters. Even though he hasn't acted for about a hundred years I still think he might be still out there."

I dismissed the issue and asked how old their daughter was.

"She'll be turning eleven in about a month."

"Wow!" I kneeled down to get eye to eye with little Katherine. "You are becoming quite the young lady, Miss Katherine. I'm Morbius, and this is my friend Elizabeth."

She was shy and hid behind her mother. After a couple of pushes from her mother, she came out, eyes downcast in embarrassment. She shook my hand and Liz's hand.

I stood up and looked at Danny.

"Would you have any objections to my taking your daughter here for a quick flight?"

Her eyes glanced up at her father, expectant.

"I'd rather you not…"

"Oh, PUH-LEEZ?" Kate was giving Danny the puppy eyes. I smiled and watched Danny's expression slowly change.

"Oh, why not? What could possibly—"

"Don't jinx it, honey," Sam interrupted. He nodded and "zipped" his lips.

"Ok, Miss Kate, grab onto my neck." She did so, and I took off slowly.

"Just around the block, please?"

I nodded and flew off slowly. Kate was laughing with joy the whole time. I flew for a time around the block.

Kate suddenly asked, "Can you do any tricks?"

"I can, but I don't think your parents would like me doing them with you on my back."

"Aw, come on, PUH-LEEZ? They'll never know."

"No, not today, Miss Katherine. Maybe another time, when your parents say it's ok. Or maybe your dad could do it with you. Ok?"

"Ok." I could tell that she was a bit sad, but I could tell that she was a bit impatient for the day to arrive when she could experience flying tricks with either me or her father.

We flew back to the house. By this time, everyone was inside, and I could tell why. The sun still stood high in the sky. In the west, however, cumulonimbus clouds were forming. I could see lightning flashing with my Sueñalo-enhanced vision and could see the sound waves the lightning made, forming the thunder my Sueñalo-enhanced hearing could pick up.

"C'mon, Miss Katherine. We'd best get you indoors."

"You can just call me Kate, Mr. Morbius."

"And you can just call me Morbius, Kate," I replied.

We went inside. Everyone except the children and Vicky (who was lying down) was sitting in a circle in the living room, apparently waiting for me.

I let Kate go and she ran upstairs. I called the meeting to order and took a roll call. After that, I began.

"Well, it seems that Liz and I have come back in time for another crisis. Apparently, there is an underground network plotting to take over the Solar System. I only know who their leaders are: Denzel Q. Crocker, Vice-President of VickyCo and a young woman whose name I don't know. It seems that they need VickyCo for something. While I was spying on them I heard them mention Operation S.F.M. I have no idea what those letters mean. I also learned that when they were done with Vicky, they were going to kill her by ruining her company, which would explain the apparent suicide that she would commit. Are there any questions?"

I saw Timmy's hand go up. I added, "And I know for a fact that the lady I saw was NOT Miss. Doombringer." His hand went down at that. After ten seconds, I continued.

"Ok, then. I then ask that Vicky herself tell us if she knows anything that I've missed."

I walked over and helped her up. I materialized a glass of water for her, which she took and drank with fervor. After she was done, she began.

"I'm afraid I don't know much more than what has already been said. I can say, however, that they always talked about fairies when they thought that I was asleep. They'd talk about them till the cows came home."

I then realized that the F in S.F.M. had to mean "fairy." What the other two meant I still was unsure of.

Before anyone could continue, the floating Holo-TV switched itself on. Chet Ubetcha appeared on the screen. He didn't look all that older.

"_Attention, all citizens of Dimmsdale. I'm Chet Ubetcha with a news flash. Be on the lookout for this woman._" A picture appeared. We all gasped. It was Vicky.

Chet continued, "_She is an escaped lunatic from the Dimmsdale Asylum who believes she is Vicky, founder of VickyCo. There is a handsome reward for her capture from an anonymous person of over one billion dollars. Anyone found harboring her will be arrested and sent to the penal colonies on Neptune's moons or Pluto. That is all._"

The Holo-TV switched itself off. We sat there, silent and frozen in place. Finally, I stood up and breathed in. What I was going to say next I was very reluctant to stay, but it had to be said.

"Ok, people. Pack your bags. Looks like we've just become fugitives."

* * *

**Hope that answers your question about Miss Doombringer. Anyway, we're getting close to the climax. ooOoo! Hope you like this new chappie.**

**morbiusgreen**


	10. Chapter 10

There was no time to waste. We began to pack furiously. As they did so, Liz asked me, "Why don't we just go to the authorities and explain to them what's going on?"

"Because I have a strong suspicion that we won't get helped by the authorities. I think the authorities are being bribed. And from my Sueñalo Far Sight, I can see that there never was a Vicky look alike in the Dimmsdale Asylum."

"Oh." And that was that. I hid Vicky in a suitcase by shrinking her to about a foot high and hiding her in one of the bags marked "fragile."

After everything was packed, we packed ourselves and our stuff in the hover-cars and left the house, placing it in the "Lockdown" mode.

---

We left the state and went to the Hartman Universe equivalent of my hometown. It wasn't the same name; it was called Owl City, for some reason. Besides that fact that the equivalent of my family and Liz's family didn't exist here, everything was the same. For six months, we lay low. I taught Liz how to use her new powers. She matched, if not surpassed me in abilities. I was a bit jealous but mostly proud. Many of us got jobs, even Timmy, who didn't have to be at Fairy World because he had amassed enough vacation time anticipating for an event such as this.

Liz and I, along with our job at the local Virtual Reality Gaming store babysat the Turner twins and Kate Fenton. They were a blast to baby-sit, and we learned much about the 23rd Century. Halfway through the six months, Liz and I began to notice that Tommy would tease Kate by pulling on her hair, chasing her around the yard of the small house and other such acts through which we figured out that Tommy had a crush on Kate.

One night after we had put the three kids to bed, Liz and I sat down, tired. Usually after a night babysitting we would turn on the HoloTV and watch _The Adventures of the Crimson Chin Jr._ but that night we stayed up and waited for the parents to come home from work. When they did, we sat them down. They asked if it was anything serious. I replied that I didn't think so.

Liz began, "Timmy, Trixie, Danny and Sam, we have reason to believe that Tommy has a crush on Kate."

Silence. Then Timmy said, "Is this all? Are you sure about this?"

We nodded. I said, "Tommy has been teasing Kate by pulling hair, chasing her. Need I go on?"

Sam asked, "Why are you telling us about this?"

Liz and I looked at each other. We suspected that they might ask us about this, and we still were unsure how to answer.

I took a stab at answering. "Well, you see…uh…we don't want to be the ones to explain to your kids about…uh…"

"…how love works." I mentally wiped my brow. **That was a narrow escape. Thanks**.

**No problem.**

They seemed to consider this. After a while, the Turners decided that sometime that weekend, they would talk to Tommy. We went to bed after that.

---

The rest of the time there passed uneventfully. The "Crush Incident" was the only thing out of the ordinary thing that happened during those months. It was what happened _after_ those six months that set things in motion again.

---

It started on a Friday. Liz and I had just put the Turner and Fenton children to bed. We sat down, angry and frustrated. They had been exceptionally uncooperative that day (we had had a day off that day). After being stern with them one too many times, we had sent them to their rooms for a half-hour. They were so sulky that they never came back down. Liz and I decided to leave them there. At around nine, we went up to check on them. They were, surprisingly, all asleep. We tucked them all in and turned out their lights.

While we were sitting downstairs, Liz asked herself if we had been too harsh on them.

"I don't think so. They broke a couple of _plates_, for crying out loud. If you weren't here, I probably would have yelled at them."

"Yeah, but I still feel guilty. Let's apologize to them tomorrow."

I agreed at that. We waited for the parents to come home, reported on what had happened that day as we usually did and went to bed.

The next morning started out the same way it had been starting out for the past half-year. Each morning, one of us went downstairs to cook breakfast. We each took turns. Today was my turn. I crept downstairs and began to cook. That morning I made toast, scrambled eggs, orange juice and pancakes. I also sat the large table for everyone.

Pretty soon, they came downstairs. First came the fairies disguised as humans. Then the Timmy and Trixie came down, followed a couple minutes later by Danny and Sam.

As we ate, Timmy asked, "Where are the kids? They're usually the ones downstairs first."

"Still sulking up in their rooms, I guess," Sam replied.

"Well, they're going to be late for school. Hey, kids! C'mon down! Breakfast is getting cold!"

At those words, the ground began to sway back and forth. We hid under the table, assuming it to be an earthquake. It lasted only a couple of seconds. We then realized that we would have been warned by Nightwing, the house AI, if an earthquake were on the way.

"Nightwing, self diagnostic."

"_All systems normal, Morbius_."

Right after that, a bright red light began to emanate from the walls. It soon became too bright to look at. We covered our eyes, half-expecting the walls to melt. Soon, however, the light dissipated. We opened our eyes, and noticed that someone was missing.

"Betania?" I called out. We began to look around. First on the ground level and then outside. Liz and I looked upstairs.

There we made a shocking discovery. We ran downstairs and gathered everyone to the living room.

Once they were there, Liz began to blubber and cry. I explained what we had discovered. Shocked, they ran upstairs to se if what we had discovered was true. They came back down, the ladies crying and the men trying to comfort them.

No matter what the husband's did, the wives just kept screaming at the top of their lungs, "OUR KIDS ARE GONE!"

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been too busy w/ homework and w/ writing my Christian sci-fi story, and I've had semi-writers block, so this chapter may not be up to snuff. Enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen**


	11. Chapter 11

This is what I (and the rest of the people) saw: both Tommy's room and the girls' room had been ransacked. Clothes and toys were strewn about. Some clothes were ripped and some toys were broken. It looked like a violent struggle had taken place.

Liz and I flew outside to look for any signs of escaping criminals, but we didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

The parents of the kidnapped children were beside themselves with grief and sadness. No one could comfort them. Liz and I felt worse because of the way we had treated them the night before. Nonetheless we couldn't sit around moping. I grabbed Liz and almost dragged her upstairs.

"Ok," I said, "You look for clues in the girls' bedroom, and I'll look for clues in Tommy's bedroom."

We looked for hours. Finally, I heard a shout from Liz. She came running in holding a half page of paper.

"What is it?"

"It's one half of a ransom note."

"A _half_?"

"Yep."

"Then…where's the other half?"

"Most likely in here. C'mon, let's look!"

Eventually, after many hours of searching we found it. Why they hid the note in difficult spot we'll never know, although I suspected that it was to buy them time.

When we had reassembled the note, it read as follows:

_Greetings, Puny Opponents._

_By the time you read this note, we'll be far away from where you live. If you haven't figured it out yet, we want something from you, and we are unable to take it by force. We are holding the children and one of the fairies. Don't worry, they will be well taken care of, but if you do not comply, they will be severely injured. Meet us outside town a mile past the last lamppost at nine o'clock exactly. If you don't, one will die. Oh, and don't call the police. We have everything bugged._

I had never before seen the parents get so angered and outraged before. But the time they were done venting their rage, it was 8:42 P.M. The house looked worse that the bedroom's had.

"Come one! Do you want anyone to die tonight?" I asked the parents.

"If anyone dies tonight, let's hope it's the kidnappers." Timmy replied.

I could understand where that was coming from. We piled into the large hover-van and pulled out.

Of course Murphy's Law always seems to work when we need it not to. We hit traffic first thing. Even in the future (of another universe, no less) there was traffic. We had to wait for about forty-five minutes for the traffic to clear up. Then we had to land because the engine somehow overheated. That had only happened rarely in the twenty-third century.

As Liz and I used our Sueñalo to cool down the car, the Turners and the Fentons were beside themselves. Trixie and Sam were sitting on an old curb crying and Timmy and Danny were trying to comfort them. Tucker and Jazz weren't with us because they had volunteered to stay in Dimmsdale and be lookouts. They had sent us LINC-Mail every week for the past six months. They obviously hadn't seen the kidnapping coming. Which meant that the enemy was not to be underestimated.

Eventually we were in the air again. We finally landed near the designated point in an old abandoned parking lot.

I stepped out. I could see that last lamppost flickering. I could see lightning in the distance climbing over the coastal range. _Funny_, I thought. _There always seems to be a storm whenever we have a confrontation with evil_.

We walked past the lamppost looking like a gang from an early twentieth century movie but with modern clothes on.

"Stop!"

We jumped at the suddenness of the voice but complied. I looked through the darkness. I couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, _they_ appeared out of nowhere. Crocker and the mystery woman. Behind them were the captives locked in cages.

"Going' ghost!" Danny shouted. Timmy had also come prepared with his Dark Suit which we had let grow with him.

"Timmy, Danny, don't!"

I was too late. One second the two fathers were flying towards the two. The next they were being hit with red and pink beams from Crocker and the mystery woman.

This was something I wasn't prepared for. They somehow had powers.

"Let us handle this," Liz said to Timmy and Danny. I nodded. Liz and I then took a step forward.

"What is this about?" I began. _Might as well begin with some information gathering_.

"It's about world domination!" Crocker spat out.

"Dequic honey, let me handle this."

"Ok, Ivy." _Ivy? Wasn't she dead?_

"No, I am not dead, worm. I only wasn't able to find a suitable personality to inhabit. It took Dequic here a longer time to find one."

_What is going on?_ I asked Liz telepathically. In reply she gave me visions of her previous life…

---

_Her name was Lar, a fairy who lived a thousand years after Mav had. She had been secretly ordered by the Fairy Council to research Mav's work regarding the land of Sueñalon. She was able to make a second pair of Jewelry of Sueñalon and learn how to channel it_

_At that same time and anti-fairy by the name of Dequic had escaped from Anti-Fairy World. He hid for a while. He made Anti-Cosmo look like someone's best friend in comparison. After a while he found a way to inhabit the body of the most powerful fairy in the universe, Jorgen._

_Lar found out about it and took it to the Fairy Council. Unfortunately, they were under the control of "Jorgen." _

_Eventually, she went to see him. She was unable to convince Dequic to leave, so finally she had to exorcise him. He put up a big fight which lasted for hours, but eventually he was banished, unable to inhabit a fairy body._

_Unfortunately she was too wounded to recover. While in the hospital, she wrote the second half to the Hope Prophecy, which soon vanished from the records. When she died, her essence was transferred to her copy of the Jewelry of Sueñalon…_

---

"So," I said, "if it's a rematch you want, it's a rematch you'll get." And we faced off.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had writers block. Also I was sick. It might not be as good as before, but enjoy anyways.**

**morbiusgreen**


	12. Chapter 12

We stood there, waiting for the reincarnated beings to make their move. For about ten seconds, nothing happened.

Then Dequic reached behind him and picked up one of the cages. Betania's cage. He opened the cage and tossed her on the ground.

_Why, the dirty…_ in my mind, I swore. They had ripped off her wings. Her entire back was covered in dried fairy blood. She stood up weakly, and then collapsed out of shear exhaustion.

"Let them go. They have nothing to do with this," Liz said.

"All in due time, twerp," Ivy replied. She grabbed Betania by the hair and pulled her up.

Not thinking clearly, I rushed forward only to be thrown back by an energy beam from one of them. Liz helped me up. We could only watch as Betania was drained of all Æther. As she was being drained, she shriveled like a grape being drained of its water. Dequic and Ivy seemed to grow even stronger.

Liz buried her face in my shoulder. I could feel the tears. I couldn't blame her. I was on the verge of tears myself, but I channeled it as anger toward the two…_things_. I didn't think of them as sentient beings anymore.

When they were done with Betania, they tossed her towards us. She landed on the ground in front of us with a large thump. The draining of energy reminded me of Imhotep from _The Mummy_ series.

They looked at us with renewed evil. We faced off for the second time. Ivy began to glow her traditional pink, Dequic began to glow a dark evil green, if that is even possible, Liz began to glow bright yellow and I began to glow bright blue. We rose above the ground and the fight began.

---

The fight lasted for hours. With their added strength they were the stronger but apparently they had just got their powers back so we had more experience than they did. I can't describe all of the particulars but I can describe some of the highlights.

There was a lot of scratching, especially from the girls. I must say, many of them don't fight clean. I mean, I had had my suspicions but I had never had any first hand experiences until then. There was also a lot of gut punches (also by the girls). Finally I began to fight back like Ivy was. I started doing that near the middle of the fight.

At the beginning we were all pumped and ready to take each other on. Near the middle we were drained from loss of energy and loss of blood.

Many times during the battle one of us would be on the verge of giving up but the other would see it and encourage the other, which would always put renewed strength in us.

Finally, after hours of punches, kicks and enemy energy pulsating through our bodies we fell down to the ground. By mere happenstance we fell next to each other. I reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Well, it was good knowing you, Liz," I said in a tone of defeat. "It doesn't look like we'll be able to win."

She looked at me with a look of shock. "Hey! Don't give up on me now! We can do this, we _must_ do this! The fate of humanity depends on it!"

"I…I can't…too weak…"

"Come on, Morbius! Humanity needs you. _I_ need you."

_That_ made me look up. She had tears in her eyes.

"Morbius, I _love_ you. I wouldn't be able to _live_ without you to brighten up my day."

I looked at her. Using all my strength I stood up. Liz helped me up and then pulled me into a long hug. I hugged back, feeling her sobs. I looked east.

"The sun is rising," I said.

We broke apart from our hug. Our enemies were looking at us, evidentially highly amused at what we were doing.

Our backs to the east, we rose, a plan beginning to form in each of our minds. Our enemies rubbed their hands with pleasure. I looked for their true beings within the chaos of their mind. When I found them, I found two scared people who accepted the plan, regardless of the consequences

If you were standing one hundred miles away from the fight and looked west, you would have seen a small blue light and small yellow light form. They would soon get bigger until the resulting mixture of light outshone even the morning sun. If you have ever seen a nuclear explosion and how bright they can be, this was about ten times as bright.

We floated there in the aftermath looking out for the true forms of Ivy and Dequic. We finally found them floating a bit above the ground. We contained them in a Sueñalo bubble and this time completely annihilated them.

We searched out the two who had been inhabited by the two beings. They were lying next to each other, breathing out their last. They were perfectly aware of the fact that they would die. They died hugging each other, as a father and daughter should. Yes, they were father and daughter.

We bowed our head in respect. Suddenly Liz shouted, "Betania!" and began to run towards her. I ran after her. When I get their, Liz is holding her in her arms sobbing.

"She's dead!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone else had bowed their heads. I put my hands on her pinky and little toe and stood still.

"Nope, I still have a chance of saving her. Put her down on the ground." They did. I arranged her the way she needed to be arranged.

"Morb, what are you doing?"

I replied with a smile, "You didn't think I'd teach you everything I know, did you?" I then stood up and raised my right hand to the sky. My left hand was pointed towards Betania.

"Stand back," I said.

I began to chant, "Legidia Tripoth" over and over again until bright blue light came down out of the sky and entered my palm. The energy began to come out of my left hand and flew directly at Betania. It struck both her pinky fingers and little toes.

She began to glow. She rose off the ground. I increased the energy output. After my fight, I was about to collapse out of sheer exhaustion, but one look at Liz's sadness encouraged me to try harder.

For the last five seconds of the healing I began to scream in an effort to put the maximum amount of healing power in it.

I saw her cough once. Her eyes fluttered open. I put her down slowly and fell to my knees. I was so weak I lay down on the pavement and closed my eyes…

* * *

**Again, another horrible fight scene, but what can I say? I'm better with romantic scenes (but not overboard ones). Anyway enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen**


	13. Chapter 13

The next thing I remembered I was lying in a comfortable feather bed. I opened my eyes and stared up at what looked to my eyes like infinity.

As my eyes adjusted I realized that I was in a large bed. It reminded me of the one I had when I was ruler of Fairy World.

I sat up. The room began to become like liquid and I grabbed my head. The room eventually steadied itself.

I moved towards the right curtains of the bed and opened them. It _was_ my room in Fairy World.

I looked around. Everything looked like I had left it just the day before, down to the wetness of the water I had spilled the day we had gone.

As I was wandering around the room, the doors opened. I turned and saw a messenger fairy coming towards me. I recognized him instantly.

"Jeffrey! Hey, long time no see! What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much. The missus and I had a baby just about two years after you left."

"Really? Well, congrats! He or she?"

"She, and her name is Sparkle."

"Why did you call her that?"

"Because of her eyes. She has the 'eyes with me most sparkle' as the missus says. Look, here's a picture."

I looked. He was right. She did have a certain sparkle in her eyes that no other fairy had.

I smiled. "Aw, she is a cute baby."

"Thank you sir. I was instructed to give you this message."

"Ah, we're getting back to business I see. Who's it from."

"Anonymous, sir. The message is _be in the Dual Throne Room at twelve noon_."

I glanced at the clock. I had about fifteen minutes. I thanked Jeffrey and he left.

A couple minutes later I walked out of my room dressed in very modest clothes from my time and place. As I walked down the immense corridors of the palace memories flowed back into my mind. I saw many old relics that reminded me of many happy times that Liz and I had.

Liz.

I suddenly thought of what she last said to me before we had defeated Ivy and Dequic. _"_..._I love you_..."

This was something I had never heard another girl my age say to me before. Liz was my only friend in the world, girl or otherwise. I had never had an easy time making friends, which was most likely the reason why I Liz and I were such close friends.

I arrived at the Dual Throne Room. The massive doors were closed. I pushed on them and they opened without resistance. The room was dark I looked around.

Suddenly my eyes were flooded with blinding bright lights. I put my hands up to shield my eyes. Somehow Liz had appeared next to me. She was shielding her eyes as well.

Then we heard cheering.

The lights dimmed, revealing a large crowd of fairies. In the crowd we saw our friends the Turners and Fenton's. They were smiling and cheering as well.

At the front of the assembly stood Jorgen. He held the two crowns in his hand. Liz and I looked at each other. I could tell that she was excited. I was as well.

I held out my arm. She took it. We began to walk down towards Jorgen. When we reached him, we knelt just as we had done two hundred and fifty years ago. He placed the crowns on our heads and knelt. Everyone else followed suit. I then told them to rise and enjoy the refreshments that Liz and I poofed up for them.

We had a good time for a while. Suddenly I sensed something. There was another Sueñalo being close by.

I turned to Liz.

"Hey, Liz, do you…?"

"Yes."

Suddenly the doors flew open. A familiar figure stood there, smiling.

"Betania!!!" Liz shouted with joy. She instantly ran to her. Betania flew towards Liz. They met in the middle of the room and hugged. They exchanged some words, and then Betania floated slowly up to me.

"I, uh, just wanted to, uh, thank you, sir," she stammered out.

"For saving your life? Well, it was a life I had the privilege of saving."

"I also want to thank you for restoring my powers, even if it isn't powered by Æther anymore."

By this time Liz had come up and had heard Betania's last comment.

"What?" She looked very confused.

I turned to Liz and explained to her the Legidia Tripoth Spell.

"Not only does it heal a fairy (or any being with power, for that matter) but replaces its source of power with that of the power of Sueñalon."

"What about how you knew that I was still alive?" Betania asked.

I was surprised. "Haven't any of you bothered to read over Fairy biology? Unlike humans, the pulse of their Æther isn't felt on the neck, but on the pinky and little toe."

Liz and Betania looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"What? I had loads of time last time, so I read everything in the Fairy World Library."

The party lasted until midnight, Fairy World Time, after which the guests left. As we left the room, Liz asked me what would happen to us.

"I don't know yet, but I can't wait to find out. I'm sure the next fifty years will be fun."

----

I was right about our second reign being fun, but I was wrong about how long it would be. For the next one hundred years, we continued improving the human race and its position in the universe. By the end of our second reign, a standard human would live for about 2,500 years without modern medicine, 3,000 years with medicine. Scientists described it as a, "…gigantic leap in the evolutionary process…" humans had also come into contact with the Yugopatamian race. After a couple small skirmishes humans and Yugopatamians entered into a peace with the help of Ambassador Chang and Ambassador Timmy Turner. We also "influenced" many human scientists to come up with a quicker way to terraform planets so that by the end of our second reign over fifty planets had been terraformed.

---

One day Liz and I decided to visit the place where we had appeared the second time we came to this universe. In the middle of the meal, the Whirlpool appeared over out heads. We heard the voice tell us that we wouldn't come back to this universe ever again. Before we could respond, we found ourselves in my room back to our original ages.

"Well, Liz sighed, "I guess that that's the end of the adventure." She took off her Jewelry and looked at the dwindling yellow light. "We'll never be going back."

I nodded, but as I ran downstairs to finish something, I couldn't shake the feeling that our adventures weren't over...

* * *

**The End! Yay! I plan to follow this with another story of Morbius and Elizabeth. I can't wait to start! I'll try to make it better than the previous stories.**

**morbiusgreen**


End file.
